


爱欲之火

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Will, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 双A pwp





	爱欲之火

Will坐在沙发里盯着墙上的时钟，指针一分一秒向前，他有一些焦虑，出于某种难以启齿的理由。空气里弥漫着他自己的信息素的味道，像暴风雨前的乌云与雷光，蠢蠢欲动。

 

“你大可不必那么紧张，Will。”Hannibal坐在他对面的沙发上，神态自若，今天他准备了红酒，那血色的琼浆里映出了恶魔的样貌。“发情期没有那么可怕，况且这也不是我们一起度过的第一个发情期了。”Hannibal特意给自己用了抑制剂，现在他闻起来和普通的Beta没有什么区别。

 

“我总是会失控，真的…”Will抱住双臂，指甲卡进了肉里，微微有血渗了出来。Will的发情期很固定，甚至固定到分秒，然而同时他的发情期也伴随着疯狂，在之前的许多年里他一直靠着抑制剂阻止自己的发情，然而抑制剂的药效越来越弱，无论换了多少种抑制剂都没有用，所以Hannibal提出让Will彻底停掉抑制剂，试着来适应自己的发情期。不过上一次的发情期Will在清醒过来之后发现Hannibal被自己弄的遍体鳞伤，他实在是不能不担心。同为Alpha，即便对方用了抑制剂，他的反抗也会比面对Beta和Omega更加激烈。

 

“你会受伤的，Hannibal。”

 

“这不重要，重要的是你能平安地度过你的发情期，”实际上那点伤对Hannibal来说不算什么，Alpha的恢复能力非常强悍，几天就能好，Will却一直在自责。“不会有事的，Will。”

 

“希望如此吧。”Will叹息着说。“你该把我绑起来的，就像之前在精神病院里一样…”

 

Hannibal还没来得及开口，整点的钟声突然响了。

 

空气里的信息素瞬间沸腾起来，Will稍微晃了一下，就朝着Hannibal扑了过去，可怜那一杯红酒全部都泼在了他的身上，玻璃杯也甩到地上变成了碎片。Hannibal用余光看了下那些玻璃渣掉在了哪里，提醒自己过会儿要避开它们。

 

“Will…”他从牙缝里挤出了这个词，因为现在他的爱人像野兽一般扼住了他的喉咙，之前梳的整齐的金发也在冲击下散了几缕下来，垂在额前。Will分开Hannibal的大腿，他的炽热顶在对方身上，天性驱使着他要标记眼前的配偶。Hannibal终于抓到了一丝机会，他拉住了Will的手臂，把他摁在了地上。

 

“瞧瞧你，像只小狼，已经长出了尖牙却还不知道自己想要什么，”Hannibal看着Will在地上龇牙咧嘴，他分出一只手解开自己的领带，心中为它即将走向毁灭默哀了一秒，随后用它把Will的手反绑在了背后。这会留下红痕的，不过此刻这点小小的后遗症不会让Hannibal停手。“你需要学会控制住自己，Will。”

 

听到了自己的名字，Will愣了一下，理智的光芒在他眼里一闪而过，他呜咽了几声之后低下了头。Will裤子被拉下些许，卡在大腿上，正好释放出他的勃起，又限制了他的行动。他的阴茎完全勃起了，无力地在空气中操弄，希望能借此舒缓一下自己的欲望。

 

确保Will暂时不能挣脱后，Hannibal脱下自己的衬衫，红酒已经把衣服染成血红色，就像与红龙战斗时那样艳丽。他把衣服扔在一边，看向身下的人。他自然不指望Will能自己做好润滑。Hannibal拿出提前备好的润滑剂，倒在了Will身上，手向下滑去，在他臀缝间的穴口按压着。他试着探入一点，但这一点的尝试都会激起Will的反抗。Hannibal不得不分神按住对方再做扩张，他加入一根手指，Alpha的身体结构和Omega不同，他们的身体并不适合接纳，也没有那么多体液用于润滑，额外的扩张与润滑就变得非常必要。冰冷的润滑液刺激着灼热的肉壁，Will牙间渗出细碎的呻吟，身体颤抖着，胯下的那根东西无助地吐着清液。

 

“嘘，你要学会等待。”Hannibal伏在Will耳边道，他嗅到那股浓烈的气味，像是烈火焚烧松林的烟味，现在他的思绪有些涣散。他想到自己初次见到Will的时候，那股糟糕的须后水味道里隐约透露出的他原本的味道就抓住了他的心，让他想要继续了解这个人。尽管拥有灵敏的嗅觉，Hannibal很少会受到别人的信息素的影响，像Will这种情况实属第一次。在Will的屋子里，狗狗们的味道很大程度上遮盖了其本味，这股若隐若现的味道牵住了他的心，正如Will本身，像是被岩石包裹的玉石，只有凿开外壳才能看见其中的美丽，可惜大部分人没有那种眼界能看穿他的外壳，只是把他当做顽石。当Hannibal真正闻到他本来的味道时，他不得不承认这是难以避免的，因为古老的基因带来本能总是如此。他已经彻底硬了，但他强大的自控能力让他不至于失去理智。

 

“你曾经把自己伪装成一个Beta，长时间的伪装已经让你忘记了作为Alpha的本性，”Hannibal抬起了Will的下颚。Will张开嘴露出了锋利的牙齿，试图咬住Hannibal，不过对方已经及时收手。“当你面对镜子，看到的是你自己作为人类的倒影，还是剥落了外壳后内在的黑暗与野性？”远远的，玻璃的碎片里闪烁着微光，有一瞬间，Hannibal在那里面看到了恶魔的影子。

 

Hannibal抽出手指，他并没有把扩张做得很完全，适当范围内的痛苦对于解决Will的发情期是有益的。Alpha与Alpha之间的关系不是简单的支配与服从，而是一种无休止的追逐。他按住Will的脖子使他跪伏在地上，不去理会那些细碎的呻吟，慢慢地进入了Will。在此过程中Will并未停止挣扎，如果他就那么随意让他进入Hannibal反而不会那么兴致高昂，就像狩猎时假若猎物放弃逃跑那么狩猎的乐趣也会丧失大半。

 

最终Hannibal完全进入了Will，身下的Alpha的穴道内部紧致、炽热，他出一声愉悦的叹息。Will扭动着腰肢试图摆脱却只让对方更加深入，他也没那么容易放弃。现在Will浑身都被欲望染成粉红色，腰上也被Hannibal掐出道道红印显得格外诱人，手指从穴道里带出的润滑液把穴口镀上了一层晶莹的水光。

 

“Will，”Hannibal抽了出来，他解开了那条领带把它扔到了一边，“我会标记你。”标记两字刺痛了Will的神经，Alpha的本能促使他开始反抗，Hannibal趁势把他翻过来，重新按到自己的阴茎上。这一下给Will带来了极大的刺激，他终于抑制不住大声呻吟起来，生理性的泪水沿着脸颊流下。Hannibal吻了上去，舔掉了那些微咸的水珠。他们贴的如此之近，以至于他能从Will的眼中看到自己的倒影——那灰绿色中的一点黑暗。

 

随着时间的流逝，抑制剂慢慢失去了效力，一种全新的Alpha的信息素在空气中悄然释放，像是毒蛇潜伏着，蜿蜒前进，时刻准备发起进攻。Will被那股信息素缠绕着，从每一寸皮肤渗透进他体内，他开始慌张，此刻他对拉奥孔有了更深的体会，但很快他就调整过来，试图用自己的信息素和对方抗衡。两种信息素在空气中激烈地碰撞，为燃烧的欲望添砖加瓦。

 

Will慢慢适应了体内被填满的状态，他不由自主地环着Hannibal的脖子，他盯着自己身上的爱人，Hannibal很难描述出那是怎样的一种眼神，或许是百感交集的产物。他想起了他们第一次发情期性爱后，两人伤痕累累倒在一塌糊涂的床上时的谈话:

 

“Hannibal，我抽离了。我感觉不再是自己，就像在脑炎控制下的那段时间，我会断片，然后发现一切都不一样了。”Will抚摸着Hannibal身上的伤痕，血基本上止住了，但伤痕却无法消除，他清楚那些伤痕最终不会留下，可他无法自拔地感到痛苦。

 

这短暂的激起了Hannibal的同情心，他低下头给了Will一个吻，本意只是安慰，却逐渐过了火，血腥味在唇齿间漫开，爱意变为了掠夺。本性的贪婪占据了上风，欲望被激发到极致，短暂地，Hannibal放下了他的理智与自持，让欲望成为主导。他的结开始膨胀直到把Will死死卡在自己身上，低吼着把精液灌注进他体内。他握住Will的阴茎，感受到对方在自己手中成结、高潮。Will在攀上顶峰的瞬间咬住了Hannibal的脖颈，有灼热的液体从伤口间流出，他的精液全部溅在了Hannibal的小腹上。

 

*

 

Will在床上醒了过来，手腕处传来一丝丝的疼痛，他注意到了那里有一些勒痕。Hannibal闭着眼，他也许是睡着了。Will看到对方脖子里那个圆形的咬痕，忍不住伸手去摸，血已经干了。他心里有一种奇异的快感升腾出来，这个牙印像是对自己的所有物的标记。

 

“Will？”Hannibal睁开眼，他看上去有些疲惫。

 

“你还好吗，Hannibal？”他缺失了关于发情时的记忆，他不能确定自己是否伤害了对方。

 

“我没事。”Hannibal点了点头。

 

这感觉很奇怪，在经历了那么多之后，他们l的关系却会因为一次发情期陷入僵局。长久的沉默后，他抚摸着那个咬痕:“现在他们都会知道你是我的了，Hannibal。”

 

“趁早断绝某些人的非分之想。”Hannibal笑了，他把Will拉过来给了他一个吻，“我觉得我们的冰箱有点空了。”

 

“只要你想。”


End file.
